Question: Last week, Emily and Kevin decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Umaima to time them with a stopwatch. Emily sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 95.5 seconds. When it was Kevin's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 38.11 seconds. How much faster was Kevin than Emily in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Kevin was than Emily, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Emily's time - Kevin's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ Kevin was 57.39 seconds faster than Emily.